1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of childcare accessories, specifically a bag that can be converted to a child carrier.
2. Background
Caring for children, including infants, toddlers, and other young children can be challenging whether a parent or guardian is at home or in a public place. However, being away from home while travelling, shopping, eating in restaurants, or being in other public venues can present a parent or guardian with the problem of having too many things to carry around in addition to needing to carry a child. Carrying around diapers, bottles, changing pads, wipes, toys, keys, wallets, cash, identification, credit cards, mobile phones, and/or other items while also holding a child can be difficult, especially when disorganization arises and it is difficult to reach needed items while caring for the child. Currently, there are both baby carriers and diaper bags on the market. However, there has not been a product that can serve both functions at a user's whim.
What is needed is a diaper bag that can hold all of one's essentials, but can also convert to a child carrier when needed. The device should allow all storage compartments and accessories of the diaper bag to remain readily accessible when the device is converted and is being used to carry a child. The device should also be able to be used as a stand-alone bag when not caring for a child or not using the bag as a diaper bag. The device should have a removable handle or strap that can be detached and stored when the device is being used to carry a child, such that there is no extra material that might get in the way between the device and the child.